Sweet Dreams
by CHIKEESxBBY
Summary: She can be a Sweet Dream or Beautiful Nightmare...Sonny Monroe International Superstar isn't the person everyone thinks she is...Channy eventualy.
1. Sweet Day Dreamer

_Alyson Demetria Lovato was just a normal five year old sitting in the middle of the sand box playing with her toys, when a group of boys came up to her and started to push her around and making fun of her._

"_Alyson what kind of lame name is that?" Cody the leader of the pack said teasing Aly._

"_My mommy gave me that name" Aly said _

"_And I care why?" Cody teased again._

"_Because my mommy loved me" Aly said tears starting to fill her eyes._

"_If she really loved you she would have never left you all alone" Cody said in victory._

"_She is going to come back you just wait and see" Aly replied full tears falling out her eyes now._

"_I really don't think that is going to happen, she doesn't love you just face it Alyson" Max cut in laughing._

"_Hey leave her alone!" A boy there age yelled running up to Aly._

"_What you going to about it Cooper?" Justin said getting up in Chad's face._

"_You will find out when it happens" Chad said pushing Justing to the ground._

"_Oh your so going to get it Cooper!" Justin yelled trying to get up on his feet._

"_You leave him alone!" Aly said throwing sand in Justin's eyes _

"_Come on Aly lets run" Chad suggested grabbing Aly's hand helping her run away from the bullies. They ran all the way back to Chad's house, they flopped on his bed and started laughing._

"_Chaddy your the bestest bestfwiend I ever had ever ever ever" Aly said hugging him._

"_Aly your the bestest friend I ever ever ever had ever" Chad mimicked Aly making her giggle._

"_Chaddy your birfday is tomorrow what do ya want" Aly said in a curious voice._

"_I dunno Aly I turn six tomorrow, what do all six year olds ask for?" Chad said making his answer into a question._

"_I dunno when I turn six I want my daddy to get me a puppy, do you want a puppy Chaddy" Aly said turning to her stomach and kicking her legs back and forth. Chad just put his hands behind his head._

"_Yeah I want a puppy but my mommy said no that is not going to happen" Chad said mimicking his mom._

"_Aww I sowwy Chaddy" Aly said scooting close to Chad and laying her head on his chest._

"_Aw aren't you two just the cutest" Chad's mom Tiffany said from the door._

"_Mommy don't scare us like that" Chad said siting up Aly just started to giggle._

"_Hi miss Tiffany" Aly said smiling and running to give her a hug._

"_Why hello there miss Alyson, how have you been SonShine?" Tiffany asked making Aly smile._

"_I good, but daddy still mad at mommy because she no come home" Aly replied_

"_Aw Hun I am sorry, just sometimes when a mommy and a daddy don't like each other no more the mommy and daddy split up" Tiffany explained putting Aly on her lap and brushing her hair._

"_When do you think I can go back home?" Aly asked_

"_You can go back after Chad's birthday tomorrow your dad is going to come" Tiffany replied_

"_I don't want Aly to go home" Chad said getting sad._

"_Chad baby she has to go back her dad misses her" Tiffany said trying to explain to her son._

"_Can I still come over and see Chaddy?" Aly asked giving Tiffany her puppy dog face.  
"Yes Hun you are always welcome here" Tiffany said finishing Aly's pig tales._

"_Yay Chaddy we can have so much fun together" Aly said tackling Chad tickling him making him laugh._

"_Aly...stop...I...give" Chad said in between laughs._

"_Aly one Chaddy zero" Aly said jumping off of Chad._

"_Where did mommy go?" Chad asked looking around to see where his mom left to._

"_Kiddos are you ready to go to Pizza Palace?" Chad's dad yelled from down the hall. Aly and Chad's eyes going wide.  
"1,2,3 Go!" Chad yelled both of the kids went running down the hall._

"Aly wake up! Its time to see the Coopers" Aly's dad Paul said knocking on his daughters door.

"Daddy why do we have to move" Aly said whining.

"Alyson we went threw this already now get up and get ready" Her dad said with the type of tone saying I mean business. Aly got up walking to her closet and picking out a yellow sun dress.

"Why do I keep dreaming of Chad?" Aly whispered changing into her dress.

_**Sweet_Dreams_Sweet_Dreams**_

"_Chaddy ready or not here I come" Six year old Aly said playing hide and seek with her bestfriend. Chad was hiding in Aly's closet waiting for her to come and find him. She opened the double doors and her eyes went wide._

"_Oh no! Aly you found me" Chad said hugging his bestfriend._

"_Yes, yes I did I am just simply awesome like that" Aly said jumping on her bed laying down._

"_Aly promise me this that no matter what happens we will always be bestfriends" Chad said _

"_I promise Chaddy, no one ever can replace you" Aly said giving Chad a kiss on the cheek._

"Chad wake up!" Chad's dad yelled walking into the room.

"No I don't want to dad five more minutes" Chad complained.

"Alyson and Paul are coming over today" Joesph stated, making Chad jump out of bed and running to his closet, coming back out fully dressed.

"Dad I'm ready what time are they coming over?" Chad asked excitedly he hasn't saw his best friend in a whole month, Chad has been busy with all the acting classes his mom enrolled him in, and he felt that Aly was avoiding him.

"They should be on there way" Joesph said walking out of his son's room, with Chad on his hills following his dad down the stairs. Chad was half way down when he heard the door bell ring.

"There here!" Chad said running down the stairs to the door answering it.

"Hey Chad how you been?" Paul asked messing Chad's hair up

"I am good, hi Aly" Chad said waving at his friend.

"Oh hi Chad" Aly whispered walking passed him.

"Aly whats wrong?" Chad asked, grabbing her wrist to stop her in her tracks.

"Nothing is wrong Chad" Aly snapped walking to sit next to her dad.

"Hey Aly how have you been sweetie" Tiffany asked walking into the living room with a try of lemonade drinks.

"Not so great" Aly whispered. Looking down at the ground she didn't want to cry, she promised herself she wasn't going to let that happen.

"SonShine whats wrong?" Tiffany asked putting the tray on the coffee table.

"Nothing, daddy can I go wait in the car" Aly said on the verge of breaking downs in tears.

"Alyson what is wrong you were happy when I told you that we were visiting today, what happened over night you got mad or what?" Paul scold his daughter.

"Well I don't want to go daddy, why can't we just stay!" Aly yelled running out of the house.

"I'll get her" Chad said running after her, he saw her sitting on the curb crying her tears out.

"Aly whats wrong?" Chad sat down next to her bringing her into a hug.

"Chad I'm moving to Italy" Aly replied tears falling down her eyes

"What you can't leave me" Chad replied holding on to her.

"I tried so many times Chad, he won't listen to me" Aly cried into his shirt.

"When do you leave?" he asked her, not really wanting to hear the answer, he was too scared he would loose her forever.

"Tomarrow, we have everything packed and shipped there last week" Aly replied looking up once Chad saw the tears the rain starting pouring down on them.

"Chad it looks like a storm hurry up and get in side!" Joesph yelled from the door.

"Chaddy I'm scared, you know what rain storms do to me" Aly cried out holding on tight to his arm trying to run against the rain, it wasn't so easy for them. Lighting stroked a few feet away from them hitting a tree.

"Aly! Chad hurry up!" Tiffany cried out to the two eight year olds, Aly started screaming running as fast as she can up the long drive way.

"Aly come on we can make it were almost there" Chad said pulling Aly towards the steps to the house.

"Thank god you two are okay, this storm is getting bad" Paul said hugging his daughter.

"Why are you taking Aly away from me!" Chad started yelling

"Chad that is no way to speak to you elders!" Joesph scolded him.

"No dad he is taking Aly across the universe away from me! Thats not fair" Chad yelled running to his bedroom.

"You told him Aly?" Paul asked

"Of course I was going to tell him daddy, I couldn't just leave with out telling my best friend bye" Aly replied running to Chad's room.

"Aly get back over here I am not done talking to you!" Paul yelled after here

"Paul just let her cool down, we all knew it was going to be hard on them two" Joesph stated putting his hand on Paul's shoulder.

"Chaddy are you okay?" Aly asked walking into his room.

"Yeah Aly I'm just going to miss you so much" Chad said not looking at her.

"Chaddy I will always love you" Aly said kissing Chad's cheek.

"I love you too Aly" Chad replied hugging her.

"Chad I want you to have this" Aly said taking off her locket and handing it to him.

"No Aly this is your's, your mom gave it to you" Chad said giving it back to her.

"I know but I want you to have it, I had my daddy put a picture of me and you in it so you would always have a part of me with you" Aly replied locking the chain in place around his neck.

"Are you sure Aly?" Chad asked again looking at the locket.

"Yes Chaddy, promise me you will always wear it" She asked

"I will as long as you never take this off" Chad said getting a necklace out of his drawer, it was his chain that he always wore it had a simple letter on it formed into a C.

"Your necklace Chad? Wouldn't you get into trouble?" Aly asked

"Nope I haven't wore it in all month my mom wouldn't even notice it gone" Chad said smirking.

"Otay Chaddy I promise, and nice smile never saw that one before" Aly commented giggling.

"Okay deal SonShine" Chad said hugging her.

"Aly the storm died down, we have to go back home now and finish packing!" Paul yelled from down the stairs.

"So I guess this is a good bye" Chad said looking sad.

"I guess it is, Chad I promise when I get old enough I will come back and look for you." Aly said kissing Chad on his lips before running down stairs.

"Whoa" Chad whispered touching his lips. He looked at the door and decided to run after her.

"Aly wait up don't leave me!" Chad yelled running after her.

"Chad, honey she has to go now." Tiffany said holding Chad back. Aly was holding her dads hand walking down the drive way. She looked back and let just a tear slip from her eyes, she knew and he knew this was going to be the last time they would ever see each other. She turned back towards her car, getting into the passengers seat.

"Daddy will we ever come back?" Aly asked looking out the window.

"I don't know Aly, its just my work is making me move to Italy so its something we have to do" Paul replied driving down the street.

"I gave Chad my locket daddy, I always wanted him to have a part of me with him" Aly replied taking her eyes away from the window.

"Your not sad that you gave up the only thing your mom left you with?" Paul asked

"No daddy, and plus he gave me this" She lifted the necklace up to show her dad the C pendent.

"He never takes that off and he gave it up for you, wow Aly cakes your special" Paul replied driving up to there two story house.

"I am going to miss this place" Aly whispered walking into it for the last time.

"I'll help you pack in a minute Aly go to your room okay, I have to call Destanie to see if she is done packing." Her dad commented.

"Daddy, Destanie is moving with us? Are the twins coming too?" Aly asked looking happier hearing that her step sisters were going to move too.

"Yeah remember what I told you?"

"Yeah that Destanie is going to be my new mommy. Yeah yeah I got it" Aly said walking up to her room

she was quit sad looking at her room it only had a mattress and a small blanket the rest of the room was empty, she went to her closet and picked up her pajamas and the rest of the clothes.

"Do you have any more things other than your bag?" Paul asked

"Nope this is all I have daddy" Aly replied closing the door from her room, she felt really bad that she lied to Chad. She told him that they were going to leave tomorrow but in reality they were leaving the same night.

"Good well Destanie is going to come to Italy next week she still had some things to get done" Paul replied.

"So I guess its just me any you old man" Aly replied giggling and running to the car.

"So everything is out of the house and Scarlet is coming over tomorrow, to get the things we left behind" Paul stated, Scarlet was Aly's nanny ever since her mom left her. Aly was going to miss Scarlet once they left. Aly always 9had training to go to and Scar was always helping her out when her dad couldn't do the job. He was always flying to Italy and back for his work. Aly never asked what he done all she knew he was a busy man. Finally he gave up going back and forth and decided to move out there for good. Paul always kept a hidden secret from his daughter its also a reason why his wife left him when Aly was only four. He had to do everything for his daughter but he had to get her a nanny when he was out of town.

_**Sweet_Dreams_Sweet_Dreams**_

Aly climbed onto the private jet not really wanting to leave her home town, tears started to fall from her eyes knowing this would most likely be the last time being in the same place as Chad.

"Aly you ready?" Her father asked

"Yes daddy" Aly answered looking out the window while the jet started to tip into the air.

"Are you scared to fly Aly cakes?" Her dad asked watching his daughter hold on for dear life.

"Just a little daddy, just a little" Aly replied. The trip was 14 hours hours long before they finally arrived in Rome, Italy.

"Wow this is Italy daddy?" Aly asked surprised.

"Mr. Lovato welcome back sir" The driver said opening the door of a huge black limo.

"Wow daddy are we rich?" Aly asked looking in the limo, she never been in one before and it was her first time.

"You can say something like that Aly" Paul replied.

"Jenkins can you take us to the main house?" Paul asked the driver.

"Sir thing sir." The driver replied. The whole drive to the house was a silent one while Aly just looked out the window. They finally drove threw large black gates that had guards on both ends. They drove past the tress and into a huge mansion. Aly's eyes went wide when she saw where she was going to be living at.

"Daddy is that our new house!" Aly asked, running out the limo once it stopped.

"Yes Aly Cakes that house sure is" Paul replied


	2. Nightmare

**8Years Later**

"_Aly are you sure you want that name, come on Sonny Monroe sounds much better it also fits you" Angelique said trying to convince Aly._

"_I dunno I like Isabella Vongorgeyo though it has flavor to it" Aly replied._

"_The last name sounds like a a cheap hotel Aly, I like Angelique's idea way better it fits you more" Monique stated walking into Aly's room._

"_Okay fine then ill go with Sonny Monroe, International Superstar" Aly said jumping up from her bed to run to her phone that was ringing._

"_Ciao?" Aly asked _

"_Si Aly you need a new name, Jaque wants the name by tomorrow or no deal" Magie ordered _

"_Mags what about Isabella Vongorgeyo?" Aly asked_

"_Aly what are you trying to do to me" _

"_Nothing I just like that name, but Monique and Angie think Sonny Monroe will work good for me instead" Aly replied sitting on her love seat._

"_I like that name I say you should use that name it suits you and it fits your personality" Magie stated._

"_Fine then we can use that name, when do I get signed?" _

"_You will get signed as soon as we change your name. We can't have the press find out that your Paul Lovato's daughter. They will have a filed day if they find out and its election year again, you know that Mercedio Conroy been working really hard to help your dad" _

"_Yes Magie, I understand. I hate going on those outings its so boring and James can he be a bigger jerk? Can you believe he says that he does it because he likes me" Aly replied_

"_Aly come on you know he is only here for summer break and winter break, he lives in the states give the boy a break" _

"_Fine then when does he fly here?" _

"_He is coming tomorrow, and yes that means he is going to stay in the house too. Look I have to go help your dad with his speech okay now you be good Aly and ill let Jaque know about the name" Magie said._

"_Yes mother, ill be a good girl just for you" Aly replied sarcastically._

"_Okay now Als be good talk to you later" Magie said ending the conversation. Aly threw her phone in frustration she couldn't believe she had to stay in the same house as her worst enemy. Well they really aren't enemies more like frenemies, its a love hate relationship they have going. _

"_So James Conroy is coming again. You know you love him Aly" Angelique teased._

"_Ew gross I hate him" Aly complained throwing a pillow at Angie _

"_Aly and James in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g" Monique started to sing when her eyes went wide._

"_Really Monique? Really?" Aly said throwing a pillow at her step sister._

"_I knew it Aly you do want to kiss me" they heard James say from the door way. The three girls froze in fright they didn't know he was going to be there so soon. _

"_J-James" Aly said slowly turning around to face him._

"_Alison long time to kiss" James said, making Aly want to gag._

"_Get away from me James" Aly hissed pushing him to the wall._

"_Aly if you wanted to get close all you had to do was ask, baby" James said smirking as he made Aly blush a bright red._

"_No, and that was a year ago. Okay were over, just forget about everything we had" Aly whispered making sure her sisters didn't hear her._

"_Aly's please forgive me" James begged looking her in the eyes, which made her heart skip a beat._

"_I love you James, but what you did was wrong" Aly continued to whisper as she watched her sisters leave the room and close the door._

"_I love you too, thats why I am asking for a second chance" James replied putting his hands on her waist._

"_James you made me look like the worlds bad girl. I can't have that happening again especially since its election year" Aly replied._

"_Baby I know and you know, that your dad is still going to be the American Ambassador for Italy" James smoothly said moving a piece of her hair off her face. Aly's heart sank when she felt his lips brush hers so lightly. _

"_James" Aly whimpered kissing him back more passionately, but she quickly pulled away._

"_Come on Aly. I miss you" James pouted._

"_I missed you too but it doesn't feel right" Aly protested._

"_Serious Alison this again?" They both heard a voice coming from the door. _

"_D-daddy" Aly greeted backing up from James._

"_Alison what was going on here?" Paul asked sternly._

"_Sir, I am extremely sorry. I promise I will stay away from Aly" James stated not looking away from the hurt Alison._

"_James..." Aly whispered as a tear rolled down her eyes _

"Alison! Today is election day, wake up!" I heard my dad call from behind the door.

I haven't talked to James since that day besides last night, okay let me tell you everything. I fell in love with James when I was eleven yeah I know thats kinda young but I had liked him ever since I met him. It was only when I turned eleven when I fell in love with him he was 12 and I was 11, I was in my room and he came in we started wrestling then out of no where he kissed me. Best kiss ever I had butterflies and everything, every year when he would visit for winter or summer we would hang out together 24/7 till last year. It was just after my 16th birthday party I had a cotillion which every 16 year old has to go through, James was my escort we danced the whole night it was a Cinderella story. Then he had to ruin it by kissing my worst enemy Delanna Marcia Lombardi, she been after him ever since she met him. Her dad is the mayor of the city we live in Lombardy, Italy and Delanna is the queen bee. I hate her I truly do she stole my prince charming, my friends everything. But next year when I am 18 I am allowed to go back to the states for my tour.

My stage name is Sonny Monroe I am a national singer I sang in Rome, I even went to Paris France and Barcelona Spain. I toured with Paulo and Isabella they use to be good till the world found out that Paulo was a fake. So sad too.

"Aly are you up yet!" there is my cue to make this story short and get ready.

"Yes, dad! I am about to head into the shower now!" I yelled.

I walked to my wardrobe it was a huge white good gold frame closet for my clothes and shoes. See as you can tell I am loaded I live in this huge castle well its a mansion but I call it a castle because its so big like my room for instance it its white and gold you can probably fit about two or three large living rooms into it and still have room for your shoes. Yeah my dad has it all, a beautiful wife named Destanie I have two step sisters named Monique and Angelique, we have our differences but the twins are my best friends. I quickly brought out my red satin strapless dress, it had a scalloped edge neck line and went up to my knee it was a strait skirt so it was really tight on my thighs. I took out my black sling back hills the ones with the large buckle on the side, I ran to my vanity and took out my black pearl necklace and my black beaded bracelet.

"Aly oh dear your not ready yet?" Maggie asked walking into my room as I got out of the shower.

"Sorry woke up late" I mumbled, I really wasn't in the mood to hear her lecturing me.

"Come on lets dry this hair and curly it. Aldo come she is ready for your magic" Maggie stated calling my hair dresser. Aldo Coppola he was this famous Italian hairdresser we had to wait on a six month waiting list for this day.

"Aly lets work magic on you. I do your hair and you will be the one with the best hair." He joked.

"Thanks Aldo, what are you going to do today?" I asked, hey I was curious he usually was the one to do my hair when we had big elections, balls or one of my concerts.

"Well I was thinking of half due, with your bangs to the side in loose curls,feisty yet elegant" he replied

"Sounds great" I commented I put my I-Pod in my ears and let the make up artists work there magic on my face. About 2 hours later I was dressed, hair, and make up done. Thank god my butt started to hurt! I looked in the mirror I had smoky eyes red lipstick, my hair was fabulous. I was ready to out do Delanna oh did I mention since James and I don't talk any more he went back to Delanna, can yo believe it I so hate him! I walked to the front of the house where there was a limo waiting.

"Nice of you to join us Missy" My dad greeted. As I walked out to the car.

"Its nice to be here" I mumbled. I wonder whats up with me I been mumbling a lot today. I bet it was that stupid dream. I looked at Angie and Monique and examined there dresses. Angie was wearing a dark purple strapless gown that had silver beads sewn into the top, and Monique had a plain black dress similar to mine but it ruffles at the end.

"So have you talked to you know who?" Angie asked.

"Well if your talking about the name we shall never say then yeah" okay he came to my room last night and we talked, yeah he still is staying with us so that means he is in the limo next to me. Hence the reason why we said 'you know who'

"No way?" Monique exclaimed

"What happened?" Angie asked. Are you serious he is in the same car with us and they want me to get into detail. No I would rather save it for later.

"My. Lips. Are. Sealed" I replied.

"Aw come on Sonny" Angie whined.

"Nope, and to family its Aly. Remember the rules" I stated the car ride was long and let me tell you boring. I was in the middle of Angelique and James, Monique, my dad and Destanie were across from us. I kept moving around because I was so uncomfortable.

"Aly, please stop moving" James demanded.

"Why?" I hissed. I was so mad. This is how our conversation went last night

"_Aly, can we talk?" I Saw James come into my room. So I hid under my blankets._

"_No, Aly no hea. I take message, she call you back" I replied in a Chinese accent. Which made James laugh and lay next to me on my bed!_

"_Als, how have you been?" Is he seriously asking this?_

"_Bad" I whispered I was still under the blankets._

"_Why?" I heard him, I felt him get off the bed only to pull the blankets from me he climbed on top of me a straddling me. My heart started to skip a beat. _

"_Your heavy get off me" I hissed crossing my arms across my chest._

"_Not till you tell me whats wrong? You been ignoring me" He replied he started to grind on me, oh no this is not going to happen. I bit my lip trying not to moan in pleasure. _

"_Please...s-sto...p" I stuttered.. oh he was good. _

"_Not till you tell me whats wrong" James whispered. Grinding even harder. Did I tell you it was like two in the morning and I had to wake up early? _

"_You left me okay" I hissed pushing him off me. _

"_Aly, I didn't do it because I don't want to be with yo, I done it for your dad" He whispered. He started to play with the hem of my shirt pulling it up a bit and brushing his lips on my belly. Oh he is going to be the death of me one day._

"_They why are you with her?" I asked, trying not to shake as he slid his tongue on my belly button playing with the silver bar, from my piercing._

"_Because its for publicity" He stated crawling back up on top of me. He gently brushed his lips across mine kissing me._

"_James stop!" I shouted_

"_No Aly, your always a tease its time to tease you back" He replied. So I done what any other girl __would do. I kicked him in his family jewels._

"_Fuck Aly, what was that shit for?" He hissed grabbing him self._

"_I told you to stop James. Go do that with Delanna, not me. Plus your drunk, I tasted the liquor on your lips" I hissed _

So there you have it thats what happened last night. The reason why he is mad at me and the reason why I wish I was in the states away from him.

"Were here" Leonardo our driver announced slowly stopping the limo in front of the Manchester Court house it was the biggest building. 

_SWEET_DREAMS_

So the election was a success and my dad won again, now I am at the Election Ball. I was dancing with my bestfriend Georgy because his boyfriend couldn't make it.

"So when is that jerk leaving?" He asked.

"Next week thank god" I whispered as Georgy dipped me, he was a really good dancer.

"I can not believe he tried to rape you last night. Did you tell your dad?" He asked once again. I bit my lip I so wanted to cry. Come on he was the love of my life and he tried to rape me, who wouldn't cry?

"Nope he won't believe me" I replied

"And why not?"

"He is disappointed in me, they have me taking classes to be classy and everything. Its just not me Georgy"

"I know doll I believe you, just wait you turn seventeen in one month. Which means this time next year we will be all around the world touring"

"So true with my bestfriend/fashion consultant. I know you will make me look Fab-u-lous!" I replied clapping as the last song of the night finished.  
"See you tomorrow pop star"

"Its Rock star and see ya later" I replied saying my goodbyes.

"Chow" I left the ball and went strait home. So good to be home.

_**SWEET_DREAMS**_

"_Chad I want you to have this" Aly said taking off her locket and handing it to him._

"_No Aly this is your's, your mom gave it to you" Chad said giving it back to her._

"_I know but I want you to have it, I had my daddy put a picture of me and you in it so you would always have a part of me with you" Aly replied locking the chain in place around his neck._

"_Are you sure Aly?" Chad asked again looking at the locket._

"_Yes Chaddy, promise me you will always wear it" She asked_

"_I will as long as you never take this off" Chad said getting a necklace out of his drawer, it was his chain that he always wore it had a simple letter on it formed into a C._

"_Your necklace Chad? Wouldn't you get into trouble?" Aly asked_

"_Nope I haven't wore it in all month my mom wouldn't even notice it gone" Chad said smirking._

"_Otay Chaddy I promise, and nice smile never saw that one before" Aly commented giggling._

"_Okay deal SonShine" Chad said hugging her._

"_Aly the storm died down, we have to go back home now and finish packing!" Paul yelled from down the stairs._

"_So I guess this is a good bye" Chad said looking sad._

"_I guess it is, Chad I promise when I get old enough I will come back and look for you." Aly said kissing Chad on his lips before running down stairs_

"Sonny wake up! Were in California" Georgy said shaking me lightly. I slowly opened my eyes and yawned.

"Tomorrow is your 19th birthday, sexy" Angelique cheered. I been on tour since forever. I started when it was three months after my 18th birthday now now I am finally 19 well almost. Today I was going to Condor Studios to film a promo to help a show called _'So Random'_ get more viewers.

"You guys do you know a Chad?" I asked thinking of the dream I just had.

"Nope, why?" Monique asked, everyone else just shook there heads signaling a no.

"I dunno, I had a dream that I was little and I knew a Chad" I replied grabbing my Prada bag and putting my on signature London sun glasses on. We exited LAX with paparazzi everywhere, there so annoying. Scavenges I tell you. The ride to the studio was quite since everyone decided to go to the hotel and sleep, but I had to meet the producer some guy named Mr. Pike. I walked into the double door as I got there and let me tell you it was way different then Roman Records.

"Volare, oh oh

cantare, oh oh oh oh

lets fly away up to the clouds

away from the madd'ning crowds

we can sing in the glow of a star that I know of

where lovers enjoy peace of mind

let us leave the confusion and all this disillusion behind

just like birds of a feather a rainbow together we'll find" I started to sing in Italian, I walked down the halls.

"Wow you have a good voice" I heard some one compliment.

"Ciao, sono Sonny Monroe" I replied extending my hand out to some dark skinned guy.

"I have no clue what you said but it took my breath away" He commented.

"Oh, sorry I'm Sonny Monroe" I repeated this time in English. I forgot I was in the states now so I had to use English. Usually I would speak, and sing in pure Italian.

"Nice to meet you, I am Nico" He greeted kissing my hand. I started to giggle.

"liscio commouvere" I replied.

"wow Italian chicks are hot" he stated

"You don't even know what she said Chico, she probably said get away" I heard some guys say from behind me. What a jerk.

"Boia, I said smooth move, and F.Y.I boia is jerk" I hissed glaring at him.

"Wow that is a thick accent you have there, where you from?" I heard someone ask.

"Its italiano" I replied cheerfully.

"Is that Italian?" The blond guy asked. I rolled my eyes and ignored him.

"Italian, so you must be that famous singer to sing on my show. I am the pretty one, your just an extra" Some blond chick said talking real slow as if I am in second grade.

"I do know English you know" I hissed. Calm down Aly be nice.

"Oh bored already, glosser gloss my lips" she shouted and the same guy who asked me where I was from grabbed lip gloss and spread it on her lips. Ew I think I am going to be sick.

"Okay? So where can I find Mr. Pike?" I asked the group. I looked at the closet one across from me he looked like he was deep in thought. He looked so familiar.

"What don't look at me I do not work on Chuckle City, I am a serious actor and comedy is so not a profession" he snapped.

"Okay? Thanks for the help I will find him my self" I hissed glaring at the blond guy. So rude

"Volare, oh oh

cantare oh oh oh oh

no wonder why my happy heart sings

your love has given me wings

no wonder why my happy heart sings

your love has given me wings" I sang the last verse of the song, humming the beat in my head while I ran into this balding man. Maybe he can help me.

"Ciao do you know where Mr. Pike is?" I asked.

"Oh yes I am Mr. Pike, but call me Marshall. You must be Sonny Monroe International superstar." He greeted. Finally some acknowledgement.

"Si, I am Sonny Lo-Monroe" Shoot I almost gave away my name. This is harder than I thought. See on the first day I said Aly Monroe which was bad because I was still in Lombardy.

"Good to have you join us for a couple of weeks, so tomorrow night we have a live audience and you are going to sing one of your songs in English or Italian it is fine with me. We have this program at the studio to help some of the rival shows get along so for the two weeks your going to be living with Chad Dylan Cooper. He is on Mackenzie Falls. Any thing else feel free to call me" He explained.

"Okay so when does this guy pick me up? I am sleepy and my band is in a hotel I could stay with them" I replied.

"Well since you are going to be on both Mackenzie Falls and So Random we need you to be closer and Chad can drive you around" Marshall explained some more. I started to tune him out when I saw a head full of brown hair. NO! What is he doing here? I haven't seen him since the election day.

"Are you okay?" Marshall asked.

"Yeah sure, can I go now?" I quickly asked. I had to run before he saw me. Breath Aly in and out.

"Sure have fun dear" He replied. He was nice kinda. I quickly ran the other way James was going I looked back to see if he saw me, and bang next thing I no I am on the floor. On top of blond jerk.

"Ahi guarder dove tuo andare!" I yelled.

"What?" He asked making a face. I rolled my eyes.

"Watch. Where. Your. Going. There is that better?" I asked getting up. Dusting off my skinny jeans.

"Yeah much better" He hissed.

"Fine." I mumbled. Narrowing my eyes.

"Fine.." he mimicked me. Oh I am getting so mad.  
"Good"

"Good!"

"So are we good?" I had to ask, I dunno why I just did though.

"We are _so_ good" He hissed narrowing his eyes at me then they went wide. Okay that was weird.

"What do I have food on my face?" I asked. I took out a mirror from my bag and checked my reflection. Yup still perfect.

"N-no, your Sonny Monroe.." He stated. Well thanks for pointing out the obvious Sherlock.

"Yeah and you are?" I asked

"Knew it, I am the famous Chad Dylan Cooper" He replied. Why did that name sound so familiar? Maybe I heard it on tv or something?  
"So your the one I have to stay with" I said in a sing tone voice.

"I guess I am" he replied.

"Nice to know" I commented. Taking out my phone and calling Georgy.

"So it is" He replied. Starring at me.

"Ciao its Georgy" good time to work my charm and act like I am important, which I am.

"Ciao, doll guess who I just saw" I commented.

"I dunno? Who?"

"The name we shall never say"

"Oh no not the you know who"

"Yes it was the you know who, I have to do something"

"Like what run every time you see him?"

"No, maybe tell someone"

"Oh yeah because that was the first thing I told you. Did you listen no you didn't"

"Gosh so rude" I replied.

"Hey I have to go talk to you later, ciao" I stated hanging up the phone.


	3. an

_**hey everyone i know how much you hate a.n but i thought this was the best i can do for now. i am extreamly sorry that i havent updated Power of Six, Sweet Dreams or Standing in the rain. i know i have other stories but i dont think ima do them til i finish these three. i am curently working on the new chapter for Power of Six there is a big surprise in that chapter let me tell you!..i hope your not too mad at me for not updating them as fast as i can i been very bsy with scool i go to school from 7.42 -maybe 6 on a early day or 7 then i have homework and i have to help around the house. so i really dont have time to write as much as i use to. please dont give up on me i promise i will try to write more. right now im back in new mexico to visit my family....i hope everyone had a wonderfull xmas and a happy new year.**_

**_love all you guys xoxoBrianna_**


	4. Sleeping Beauty

"_James how could you? You ruined everything...everything we had is gone" I slowly whispered as I felt the cold tears burn my skin. _

"_Aly its not like that" a guy whispered. What that wasn't James. I turned around and saw that blond guy. _

"_Your not James?" I commented looking at him weird._

"Sonny wake up were here at my house" I felt someone shaking me back and forth. I slowly opened my eyes...oh wow this boy is too close for comfort.

"Che diavolo!" I yelled.

"What?" Chad asked letting go of my arms.

"I said what the hell, you were way to close fool." I replied unbuckling the seat belt.

"Watched to many gangster movies in Italy?" he said opening the car door and getting out.

"Maybe just a little" I said giggling.

"You remind me of someone" Chad said opening my door and helping me out the car.

"Oh yeah? Who?" I asked. Hey I was curious.

"I dunno it just feels like I known you forever" Chad whispered walking to the front door of his mansion. Ha my house is bigger. Okay Aly be nice, your nice Sonny Monroe not bitchy Aly.

"How so?" I asked walking into the house. Wow smells like his cook is making cookies. Mm yum.

"I can't really explain" Chad replied walking up the stairs. I followed him up the stairs he had pictures of a little boy with blond hair and a little girl hugging. You can't really tell who the girl is she is facing the other way. We stopped at a door that had a star on it.

"This is my little sisters room...she isn't here any more she is boarding school." Chad explained. He started to walk further down the hall and stopped at the last door.

"I'm sorry bout your sister Chad." I replied. I dunno what it is about his name that makes me think of that dream I had this morning.

"It's okay, Lizzie is coming home in a week" Chad said cheerfully.

"Thats good, you know I thought you were this big jerk earlier, but your an okay guy" I commented, I guess I was just in a bad mood earlier.

"Its okay, I am a jerk thats how I get respect around the studios." Chad replied smiling

"So this is our room for a week, only until my dad says its okay to go in the guest room. He is fixing things in there for you but he had to fly to my sisters school with my mom so now we have to share my room" Chad added. Whoa did he just say share rooms?

"Azione Che?" I panicked

"English please!" Chad exclaimed.

"Oops sorry I forgot, I meant share what?" I explained.

"Yeah but its okay I'll sleep on the floor." Chad replied walking into the dark room.

"Are you sure?" I asked. What if my dad calls or someone or worse what if he finds out my identity.

"Yeah, don't worry I wont look or do any thing I have a girlfriend" aw the girlfriend bomb. Just when I thought this could be a good idea.

"Oh girlfriend?" I asked

"Yeah its Tawni, we been secretly dating for the past month." Eww that blond bimbo who thinks she is queen of the world.

"Oh her...good luck with that" I hissed.

"What you don't like her or what?" Chad asked walking to the bed.

"Nope...she seems conceded and a snob" I simply stated. I gave him my famous Aly fake smile.

"Wow thats mean, and you called me the jerk." Chad hissed.

"Oh don't get me wrong I can be meaner. I once told off a entire set off because the assistant used foul language towards me." I replied jumping on his huge bed. Soft but not as soft as mine.

"Wow, thats interesting. Well I'm gonna see what Emma is making for dinner. You can stay here if you want or go with me down to the kitchen your choice." Chad said getting up and walking to the door.

"I'll go with" I replied jumping off the bed and skipping towards him.

"Okay, then. So do you have a boyfriend? Since you know I have a girlfriend" Chad asked

"Boyfriend? Hm I had one who was a jerk face. He cheated on me. His name was James Conroy" I replied I dunno what it was when I said his name but tears started to form in my eyes. Its been so long since I thought of him but seeing him again made my heart fall apart once again.

"What! James? Oh no you were with him!" Chad shouted. Okay that scared me. I stepped back in fear.

"Um yea? He use to go to Lombardy a lot. His dad help...shit um yeah his dad met my manager. Yeah that" Fuck Aly you gotta be careful what you say.

"What? What do you mean by that?" Chad asked

"Um I need to go for a walk. Can I go out side in the back?" I asked walking backwards away from him.

"Sure follow me?" Chad said in a weird way. I dunno what I am gonna do if any one should find out who I am I can be in so much trouble. I followed him out to the back yard.

"Well this is the back, I guess ill leave you to think for now. If you need anything I'm going to be inside." Chad explained walking back into the house. I quickly got my phone from my pocket and dialed Angie's number.  
"Hey it's Angelique I can't come to the phone you know what to do." the voice mail said . I quickly hung up the phone and started to walk by the pool. I wonder what my family is doing, what my band is doing. My stuff! Its at the hotel with them. Shit I need a ride. Who to call..who to call. I picked up my phone and dialed Kelly's number.

"Ciao this is Kelly"

"Kelly can you have my bags delivered to Chad Dylan Cooper's house today?" I asked

"Sure amore, I will tell the front desk right now." she replied

"Ringraziarla" I thanked her and hung up.

"Hey Sonny." I heard Chad whisper. I looked up and seen Chad with her.

"Chad...Barbie" I greeted.

"Its Tawni, my boyfriend tells me you will be staying with him till you leave" Where is she going with this.

"Yeah and your problem is?" I asked

"I will be back girls I gotta go pick up James" Chad just did not say his name.

"WHAT!" I yelled jumping up from the ground to look at Chad.

"Sorry we been planning this for a while. I promise he won't do anything" Chad replied leaving me alone with Barbie. I so want to cut someone.

"Sonny, its just James he wont do anything. Speaking of that you try any thing with my boyfriend and I will make sure your life is a nightmare. I can make that happen. No little no one will ruin my fairy tale!" Tawni hissed. Who the hell does she think she is.

"What ever Barbie. I can make him mine any time I want" I said challenging her.

"Don't even dare trying to do anything. I will be having my people watch you" She said stomping on her foot and walking away to the house.

"_Have you ever seen such a beautiful night? I could almost kiss the stars for shinning so bright" _I started to sing one of my songs when I was on tour with Isabella and Paulo. I really miss them from time to time, even thought Paulo was fake he was a good friend to me so was Isabella. Now when Chad told me that he went to get James I panicked I am really scared to come face to face with James again after all these years I still hate what he done to me.

"So the guys are back and Chad wanted me to get you" I heard Tawni say walking behind me. I put my phone down on the chair next to me.

"Okay" I replied

"Get up then!" She yelled at me. What?

"No one yells at Aly!" I jumped up from my spot as I heard that voice. Fuck he knew who it was.

"James nice to see you again." I hissed.

"Her name is Sonny why did you call her Aly?" Tawni asked.

"It's just a nickname I gave her when we use to go out. She was scared of the ally cats. Yeah that" James replied winking at me. Ew kill me now.

"Oh okay? Bye!" Tawni shouted and skipped towards Chad.

"Retard! You know your not suppose to say my freaken name!" I yelled at him hitting his head.

"Sonny what ever your name is I don't care. Hows Delanna doing? Hm is she still asking or me?" He is such a jerk.

"Jerk!" I yelled I felt the tears forming.

"I could care less! Sonny I don't know what your doing here but you should have stayed in Italy where you belong. Does your dad even know your out here? Because the last time I checked you weren't aloud to be out of the country! Due to the P.P.I."

The P.P.I is the Princess Protection Investigation. So basically my dad married a princess and had me then died my grandmother found out about my dad and I and we went to meet her she lives in a small island next to Italy. I haven't told you the full story yet I am Princess Alison Demi Lovato. Ever since I was little they said my mom and dad split up just last year before my tour I found out the true story. My mom never left my dad intentionally she had royal business to tend to when she was suppose to come back to the states her plane crashed and she died. I was only three when that happened. My dad lied to me for sixteen years, we got in this huge fight saying that I had to visit this woman I never met to become princess of her country. So I decided to leave, my dad is mad and they had made me stay in the country I was grounded from leaving. Till I went behind my dad's back and left during the night.

"James how do you know about that?" I asked, the P.P.I had me basically locked up trying to keep me from leaving but it didn't work.

"I know things Aly, so this is how things are going to be if you ever tell any one about the indecent we had I will rat you out to the P.P.I" I cant believe he is black mailing me that jerk!

"Fine then you have a deal." I hissed.

"Good now be a good girl Aly and pretend you still have feeling for me so I can get Chad off my back for trying to steal his girlfriend." He ordered.

"Sure what ever you say master" I sarcastically said.

"Aly don't be like that, because I heard Angie talking last month when I was at your house. She said you were still in love with me" Oh wow are you serious?

"Are you serious! I could care less if you died! James I would never get back with you in a million years!" I Shouted I went back to the chair and grabbed my phone and stormed passed James. Ugh I can't believe I was in love with that jerk! Ew gross Barbi and Chad are like kissing so not the thing I wanna see.

"l'odio!" I shouted. Its true though I do hate him.

"Sonny its America speak English like normal people" Barbie laughed. She really gets on my nerves.

"Don't tell me what to do! Ritardato idiota!" Ha. Yes I just called her a retarded idiot I know not very Sonny like.

"Sonny are you okay?" Aw Chad is being nice.

"No I'm not. I think its best if I stay in the hotel, no need too take me I'll go back when they bring my stuff." yes the great Aly is actually giving up, I know right crazy stuff right there.

"Sonny its okay you don't have to leave." Chad replied. I don't know should I stay?

"Let her leave"

"You know what Tawni leave her alone!"

"James don't be yelling at my girlfriend!" Chad yelled oh great another fight.

"Chad just let me leave I can stay with the rest of my band. I have no clue why they even want me to stay here in the first place." okay well technically I do know why, but still isn't there taxi cab drivers here? Like come on hello its America they have everything.

"Sonny your my guest, I can't just let you go to a hotel when you can stay here." Oh gosh Chad your girlfriend is right there and your trying to keep me to sleep with me.

"Fine" hey I gave in just to see little miss Barbie get mad.

"Fine" okay thats what I just said?

"Good"

"Good" is this boy coping me? I swear American boys are so childish.

"Would you two stop that?" Ugh there goes that jerk, oh how I hate him.

"Chaddy I have to go back to the studios Marshall wants me to practice the Princess sketch. Bye" Thank god! The wicked witch is gone.

"Hey Sonny don't you have to go to the rehearsal too? You are going to be on So Random" And she speaks again.

"Well I am just doing a song I don't need to do a mic check till tomorrow, thank you very much!" I so hate people who think they know everything.

"Burn" haha James is so retarded I swear. I wonder if I can go back to sleep.

"Hey Chad I'm sleepy is it okay if I take a nap?" wow so nice, I am being polite only if my dad saw me now.

"Sure, you need help?"

"No I think I can get there fine." I slowly walked out of the family room everyone was in and walked to the stairs. Gosh his house is big for being smaller than my house. I wonder who that little girl Chad is with in all the pictures..it could be his sister, maybe. Its weird she is always covering her face or hiding behind him. Wow my stuff is already here? I walked to my bags near the bed. I found my black shorts and my white tank top, I quickly got into the shower.

"James why do you hate Tawni so much?" Why are they in the bathroom? Oh god these guys better not be trying to get a free show I will so kill them.

"I don't hate Tawni I just can't stand her." ugh he is such a liar. I quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped my self.

"You guys are such girls. You know that right!" I shouted from the bathroom, as I dot dressed.

"Ally cat."

"Don't call me that James!"

"Why not it was your name."

"Because I hate it okay! Just leave me alone!" Why does he always have to bring up the past, my dad use to call me that when I was little before he got all over protected of me. Now he just calls me Allison he really hates my singing career he thinks its a waste of time. He wants me to become a full time princess or the ambassador's wife or something. Which my dad didn't have a boy so it will end up being James one day. I hate him so much.

"Sonny are you seriously going to act like that in front of Chad. Your acting so childish grow up" That was it I had it with him.

"blocca I suoi marti a me"

"Really Sonny am I dead to you?"

"Chad I am sorry I can't stay in the same place with this foro di asino"

"I'm sorry a what?"

"She called me an ass hole."

"Why do you guys hate each other so much?" is he actually asking that. I guess he is he doesn't even know me.

"Its complicated"

"Yeah...what he said" wow thats the first thing in a long time we actually agreed on.

"I'll see you later Chad, I don't want to do something that will get the both of us into trouble, and have little miss SonShine shipped back to Italia" I swear he would be dead if he reports me.

"Alright hopefully you two work out your problems soon." As if that will happen.

"Yeah, but Sonny I need to talk to you in privet." what does he want? To black mail me again.

"Sure I'll walk you out." I followed James out of Chad's room and down the stairs, we didn't say any thing yet.

"Aly look at this text I got." I looked at his phone my heart almost dropped out of my butt.

"James if I find out that you have Allison with you, or if you know where she is you are going to be in deep shit! Find her or Paul will kill you, we need Alison her country is in war."

"What does that mean Aly, why would he kill me over you. What did you tell him?"

"James I haven't talked to my dad since you broke my heart three years ago. If we even talked it was strictly business. I didn't tell him you tried to rape me because you were drunk. You know he did want us to get married...one day" yeah before my dad found James and I sneaking around to be together he did actually want us to get married. But ever since he found out about us two he started to hate the both of us.

"I am sorry you know that right, for hurting you and acting like a jerk with you." Wow did I just hear what I thought I heard.

"Your what?"

"Aly I really am sorry, come on you were the only girl that I did love and not just because of the money. We both had it, I know I am black mailing you but it's the only way I know I would be safe"

"Are you serious James I kept it a secret for three years, do you really think I would say something now!"

"Well no. I just. Ugh Allison I missed you okay, being a jerk is the only way I know how to act around you."

"Allison?" Crap! Chad heard us.

"Chad?" I asked turning around to see him by th door.

"Why is he calling you Aly and Allison? Whats your real name?"

"Its Sonny, but her middle name is Allison. Thats why I keep calling her Aly because I use her middle name. Yeah" So that was a close one.

"Oh, okay then?"

"See you later James Conroy, and if my dad calls tell him you don't know anything and you haven't saw me in three years."

"Good with me, later Chad. Bye Sonny" okay yeah I am being nice to him, its a miracle I tell you.

"So what was all that about?" I heard Chad ask.

"I guess we worked out our problems. So whats for dinner?"

"Oh just spaghetti and garlic bread." yum my favorite.

"Is it almost done? I am starved."

"Not yet almost though. I liked your accent, its very cute" what? Where did that come from.

"Where did that come from?"

"I dunno, it just came out" Okay interesting. He reminds me so much of someone I just can't pin point it. Maybe it was that dream I had.

"Okay then, can we eat I'm kinda hungry" Hey a girl has to eat too. Dinner was actually quite we didn't say much to each other. It was mostly talking about how long I am going to be here for and what am I going to do when I go back to Italy. To tell you the truth I really don't know, I guess I would have to do what my dad says and go to see my grandmother and become this princess thing. After dinner Chad and I watched movies in his theater. His house has some nice things.

"Your very quite."

"Yeah I'm just thinking about stuff." I replied turning to look at him. Whoa his eyes are the prettiest shade of blue I had ever saw!

"Penny for your thoughts?" aw isn't that the cutest.

"You have gorgeous eyes" I am very blunt I usually tell people striate out.

"Thank you it does make me irresistible after all"

"Conceited" I started to giggle, what is this boy doing to me?

"Hey I am tired"

"Aw is widdle Sonny sweepy?"

"Yes. I am." I replied.

"Lets go to sleep then" I nodded my head and followed him out of the room and up the stairs.

"You can have my room for the night. I am going to sleep in my sisters room."

"Okay. Sweet dreams Chad."

"Good night Sonny" I watched him close the door, and I quickly fell asleep.

"_Aly your Princess of Indonna! You can't just leave." Georgy said. _

"_I can't do princess, I can burly take this job of being my fathers daughter. I can't run a country I can burly take care of my fish!" Aly yelled. Tears were streaming down her pale face._

"_Your my best friend I can't just let you ruin your life by running away." _

"Georgy! I don't want to be this princess!" I shouted as I woke up from my dream. I don't know whats up with these dreams I am having they been driving me crazy. I heard my phone start to ring as I went to reach it I looked at the time it was 12.01 its my birthday.

"Ciao?"

"La principessa di comleanno felice!" Awe how sweet Georgy told me happy birthday princess.

"Thank you Georgy. Did my sisters go back to Italia?" They were suppose to go back once our plane landed and we got settled in our hotel. They couldn't stay because of my dad.

"Si, they left around eight."

"Lets go out. I'll get ready and you have a limo pick me up yeah?" hey its my birthday I want to go out!

"Lets do it doll. Ill be there in a hour."

"Chow" I hung up and ran to my bags. I had the perfect dress it was silk pink with a black lace that went over and a black sateen belt. I straitened my hair and put black eye shadow on my eyes and a bright pink lip stick on my lips. I grabbed my black hills, and my leather jacket and ran out the room. I slowly walked past Chad's sisters room, but I noticed the door was open and the light was on.

"Knock knock?" I said walking into the room. It was pink and purple with a big white bed and a purple canopy over the poles. The bed was neatly made with about thousands of stuffed animals on top. Where was Chad?

"What are you doing up? And dressed like that?" I heard Chad ask from behind me. I quickly turned around and saw his cheeks were bright red as if he was crying?

"It's my birthday, Georgy is picking me up so we can go out. I was going to ask if you wanted to come with us." I slowly replied.

"Oh well happy birthday. And it's okay have fun I have things to do." he sadly replied turning around and walking out. I quickly grabbed his hand, I felt an electric shock but I pushed it aside.

"Chad what is wrong? Is everything okay?" He looked so sad.

"Yeah my sister been kidnapped in your country! Sonny she is only a little kid. Why would they take her from her school?" Chad said breaking down into tears.


	5. Sweet Dreams are meant to be

(this chapter goes good if you look up the song Volare the one on the Lizzie McGuire movie)

Once Chad told me about his sister my heart sank. She is only a little girl and it happen in the place I love the most Italy.

"Chad where was her school located at?" please oh please don't say Lombardy.

"Venice. My family said they took her to some town called Lombardy though. Sonny I should have been there to protect her." Why must everything happen in my town. Where I live?

"Thats where I live. Chad everything will be okay. Its a small town I'll call my family and have them look for her."

"Your just a singer Sonny how can your family look for my sister? Your probably lucky you even made it this far! Just leave and go out. I don't need your help!" Ouch. That hurt.

"Listen to me Chad just because she gotten kidnapped and is some where in Lombardy doesn't mean its my fault! I am not only just a singer you don't even know any thing about me!" I shouted.

"I know that your not who you say you are! There is no real identification on you Sonny. Thats not your real name! Who are you?" he shouted.

"What are you serious? I am Sonny Monroe and thats all you need to know! I will still call my family and tell my dad what happened even if its risking my life for your sister." I shouted and walked off there goes my party mood. I walked out of his house and ran to the limo. Something was up and if any one knew about it had to be James.

"Georgy we can't go out and party. Chad's little sister went missing, we have to find James" I said getting into the car.

"Well that will be easy he is in the same hotel we are staying in" Alessia said. She was my back up singer along with Carmela and Kelly. David was my guitarist Leonardo was my drummer. Theres about five more guys in my band but I am not that close to them as I am the rest.  
"So Aly whats up with you and this Chad guy? Yesterday you had a dream of him and now your staying with a guy named Chad? Very interesting stuff if you tell me." Leonardo said.

"What is up with you guys? Always trying to play match maker with me. Plus he is a bigger jerk than James, you know I was actually thinking this guy was okay but he just yelled at me because of his sister going missing in Italy. It's not my fault." I explained. Yeah I felt bad for the guy his only sister went missing and I yelled at him but he still didn't have to yell at me.

"Aly we can't party we should totally help him now get out the car and take us to see him." Carmela ordered. She was right I couldn't leave someone alone in his state of mind right now. I opened the door and they followed me into the house.

"Chad!" I yelled I didn't want to go to every room looking for him.

"What do you want Sonny. I thought you would be parting right now." What a jerk.

"I'm not that big of a bitch Chad. I told you I would help I brought my friends they know everything and anything about Lombardy. I don't care if you don't want our help but we will help because its the right thing to do." I replied sternly.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Now thats more like it.

"So this is Georgy my bestfriend, Alessia, Carmela, Kelly, Leonardo, and David. There in my band but there the only people I truly trust. Besides my sisters." he looked like he had a little bit of hope. I dialed my dads number I know once he found out where I was I would be in so much trouble but I had to try.

"Allison Lovato where in earth are you!" I heard my dad yell.

"Daddy I'm okay, but I need your help. Theres this American girl who went missing in Venice they said she is some where in Lombardy. Dad I need you to get all the guards searching for her. I think the P.P.I can also help." I ordered.

"What does she look like? Whats her name and who are her parents?"

"Um talk to Chad, he is this actor who I am working with. Its his sister." I gave Chad the phone and he explained everything to my dad how she was in Boarding school traveling the world. That every semester she is in a different country. It was really sad. Everyone was calling there families asking them if they can help. We been up all morning and I have to sing tonight. I am going to be so sleepy.

"_Is someone there?" I asked as I ran down the halls. I didn't know where I was the walls were made of brick. Every thing was so foreign to me I didn't know where I was running to._  
_"Aly! Where are you?" I heard Chad yell. _

"_Chad!" I ran into a little boy around eight or so. _

"_Aly where did you go? I was looking for you." I walked up to the mirror that was behind him, I was young again like seven. _

"_I don't know? Chad do you think we would be friends forever? Even with me moving and all. Do you think the world would bring us back together?" I asked hugging him._

"_Forever and ever Aly Cakes. One day if the world don't bring us back together I would find you my self." _

"_Chad your the bestest friend I could ever ask for. I love you forever and ever until eternity." _

"Sonny wake up!" I heard someone yell, then I felt someone shaking me. I slowly opened my eyes to have Georgy shaking me like a mad person.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Get ready love, you perform in two hours."

"What? How long have I been asleep?" I asked jumping up from the couch. I looked around I didn't see Chad so I guess he left to work. I ran up to Chad's room, to find something I wasn't expecting.

"Oh god! Sorry Chad" I can't believe I just ran into Chad while he was half naked. Well he didn't have a shirt on.

"Sonny it's okay. No big deal." No big deal? His shirt is still off.

"I woke up late and I needed to change because I sing in less than two hours. I didn't mean to barge in"

"Its okay seriously it is. I woke up late too. I guess being up all night and morning really got us tired. Thanks though for being there for me and my family. I didn't know your dad's name was Paul." I heard Chad say.

"Yeah well its the least thing I can do. Yup thats my dad why?" I asked.

"It's because my family use to know a guy named Paul and his daughter, but then they moved."

"Oh for reals? I been in Italy for as long as I can remember. To tell you the truth I don't even know where I use to live before Italy" I know its a lie but I can't let him know too much about me.

"Oh..okay" we didn't say much after that I got ready for the show and we drove to the studios together I met up with the rest of my band and we watched Blondie and her co-stars perform stupid skits. Really they were dumb! How they managed to stay on air all these years are a mystery to me. So Chad also told me _'when were at the studio you don't talk to me I am better than you' _I was like what the hell? Who died and made him king. But being well me I just left before I made him regret those words which he will because no one messes with Aly and gets away with it.

"Now the cast of So Random and I would like to introduce a new singer in the States all the way from Lombardy, Italy give it up for Sonny Monroe!" Mr. Pike or Marshall what ever his name is announced I watched as my band ran out to there instruments and started to play the opening to my song Volare.

"Sometimes the world is a valley of heartaches and tears  
And in the hustle and bustle, no sunshine appears  
But you and I have our love always there to remind us  
There is a way we can leave all the shadows behind us"

I started to sing I watched the crowed go wild. It was really small compared what were use to but hey its something. I looked to my left and watched them _'Randoms'_ start to dance including Barbie. I also noticed Chad and his friend were by Barbie and her friends. How pathetic he says that he don't talk to them but yet he is dating one and is hanging out with them right now. He is such a poser.

"Volare, oh oh  
Cantare, oh oh oh oh  
Let's fly way up to the clouds  
Away from the madd'ning crowds  
We can sing in the glow of a star that I know of  
Where lovers enjoy peace of mind  
Let us leave the confusion and all this disillusion behind  
Just like birds of a feather a rainbow together we'll find

Volare, oh oh  
Cantare oh oh oh oh  
No wonder my happy heart sings  
Your love has given me wings

Sometimes the world is a valley of heartaches and tears  
And in the hustle and bustle, no sunshine appears  
But you and I have our love always there to remind us  
There is a way we can leave all the shadows behind us

Volare, oh oh  
Cantare, oh oh oh oh  
nel blu dipinto di blu  
felice di stare lassù

Volare, oh oh  
Cantare, oh oh oh oh  
nel blu dipinto di blu  
felice di stare lassù  
Penso che un sogno così non ritorni mai più  
mi dipingevo le mani e la faccia di blu  
poi d'improvviso venivo dal vento rapito  
e incominciavo a volare nel cielo infinito,infinito

Volare, oh oh  
Cantare oh oh oh oh  
No wonder my happy heart sings  
Your love has given me wings  
No wonder my happy heart sings  
Your love has given me wings"

I finished up the song as I heard everyone scream. I waited for my band to start off the next song but Marshall came on stage interrupting us.

"Well that was Sonny Monroe and her band Why Not! Sorry we had to end things but our time is up and until next time bye!" He ended the show early? I looked at the time on my cell phone we had more then ten minutes till this ended. What a jerk!

"Che e stato uno spreco di tempo" hey what can I say if I knew I was just going to do one song I could have done a benefit concert.

"Yeah that was a waste of time. Why would he stop us before we could sing our last song?" Leonardo asked.

"Perche ci idioti" oh gosh Georgy always makes me laugh. I turned to see him walking with my jacket.

"Because there idiots? I couldn't say it any better Georgy" I smiled my hundred watt smile. He handed me my jacket and I slowly put it on as I watched Chad and Tawni swap saliva. Disgusting.

"Isn't that just the grossest thing you ever saw?" Some girl said coming up to us.

"What is?" Carmela asked.

"Chad and Tawni. We hate the Randoms and yet he is with her. It doesn't make sense." the girl in a plaid uniform said.

"Whats your name?" I asked walking up to her.

"I am Portlyn. Chad's co-star. Great show by the way, not the So Random crap but your singing. I over heard Tawni telling her producer guy...dude, person that you could only do one song because you had a emergency." Portlyn replied.

"So thats the reason why they ended us so soon? Very interesting. Portlyn thats your name right? Want to hang out with us tonight? See its my birthday and we always throw a party for me well because I am a princess after all. But I would like you to be my new friend." I quickly asked. Hey I am not going to hurt her I am just going to use her and make her more popular than Tawno.

"Would I ever! Hey would it be okay if the rest of my cast join us? Its only Skyler, Ferguson, Chasity and Penelope oh and Chad but we don't talk to him any more."

"Sure bring them we will show So Random who is the better people. Plus I have to get along with you guys I am on your show for three episodes. So Georgy baby can you call up a limo, we don't need Mr. Cooper's assistance any more." I said right after I walked past Chad and Crappy.

"Hey where are you guys going? I have to make sure you don't get lost in Hollywood" I heard Chad shout after us but we still were walking to the rest of the Falls.

"Hey do you hear something?" I asked Portlyn.

"Nope, Sonny do you?" She replied as everyone burst out into laughter. Lets just say my friends hate Chad right now. Well he didn't only tell me that I couldn't talk to him he also told my friends that too. Just when I thought he was a great guy he turns into the worlds biggest jerk. So now everyone was in the limo on our way to Vegas. I stayed quite for most of the time just watching the cars pass by for some reason that jerk Chad wont come out of my mind.

"_Chad I'm going back to Italy I caused too much drama with you and your girlfriend. You found out who I am and what I'm all about." I whispered as I cried into the phone._

"_Aly I don't care about Tawni, I love you ever since I saw you my heart raced I wanted to be with you. You being this princess its weird but I can learn to work around it." I heard Chad cry out on the other side of the phone._

"_Its too late she is pregnant by you Chad. I am sorry but you have to go with her. I am better off with out you. I don't care." I replied hanging up the phone. _

"_You done the right thing Als, he didn't deserve you." James softly said._

"_Yeah your right. I can't believe I thought he would be this knight in shinning armor." _

"_You know love is blind, it makes you do all sorts of crazy things" _

"_Like what?" I asked looking up at James. _

"_Well like chasing off the girl of my dreams only because her dad forced me to stay away from her." right there my heart felt as if it broke. The pain in my chest hurt so much, as if someone grabbed my heart and ripped it out of my body. This whole time I stood hating James and chasing Chad was a whole big mistake._

"_Sonny?" _

"_Sonny!"_

"Sonny!"

"What?" I slowly whispered, as I burly opened my eyes to see who woke me up from my painful dream.

"You were crying" Kelly said wrapping an arm around me. I touched my cheeks and felt the cold tears on the tips of my fingers. I was crying and all because I figured that I am starting to like a jerk named Chad.


	6. Dreams crash and burn

We were in the Cesar Palace in Las Vegas it was $9,430.00 very expensive if I wasn't a princess. Our whole plan for this weekend was to go to circus circus, shopping and watch some shows. We are also going to go clubbing like duh!. So yeah any ways we were sitting downstairs in the great room it had 2 plasmas and had a huge spiral staircase leading up to the bedrooms. It was like a pent house. I was laying down on the long curled sofa flipping threw the channels of the TV. We were all too tired to go out tonight so we decided to stay in just for tonight. Hey we had a party of our own if we wanted. We had the hot tubs, the sound system, the private pool. Who wouldn't love this room? So any ways I was looking for something good to watch while the guys rented a car and went shopping for junk food. Portlyn and Chasity were in the hot tub and Penelope was next to me on the other side of the sofa telling me what to watch and not. Every one in my band said they would go with the guys only because they said the had a surprise for me when they get back.

"No we can NOT watch So Random!" She protested. Hey it was the one we done tonight where I only got to sing one song! Ugh that made me so pissed off.

"I can't believe they only let me sing one song!" I shouted throwing the remote.

"Sonny it's no big deal. Your going to be the singer in the band Mackenzie falls in love with. You get to sing on every episode your on with us!" I heard Portlyn shout from out side on the deck. I decided to get up and see what this girl was talking about. I froze once I took a step out side the door. The view it was so amazing! All the lights in Vegas the whole city was alive. In the distance you can see the fireworks from circus circus. It was truly romantic...

"Thinking about Chad?" I heard Portlyn whisper. I turned my head towards her and she had the _'I know you like Chad face'_

"What! No..I was just thinking of the city and how romantic it looked." I replied. Looking back to the view.

"I know he is thinking of you..and don't lie your not good at it. Your voice went super high" Chasity said.

"Did not!" I defended my self.

"Did too. I even heard it" Penelope said walking out of the room and out side with us. I took off my robe and got into the hot tub with the other girls. The water was extremely hot and it calmed me down a lot!.

"Why did you say you know he is thinking of me too?" I suddenly asked breaking the silence.

"I got a text, he was worried because you didn't show up at his house. Why didn't you tell us you were staying with him?" Portlyn asked. Waite he was worried?

"Your bosses orders. I thought everyone knew?" I asked

"Nope we didn't know. I thought you were going to be staying in the hotel" Chasity replied. I liked these girls at first they seemed a little bit snobby and stuck up but once I got to know them they're just like me! Not the nice Sonny but the mean Aly.

"No he said so I wouldn't be lost in Hollywood and Chad would always be there for me if I needed to go any where" I replied.

"Sonny please don't be mad at us. I told Chad where we were staying he is on his way over right now!" Georgy shouted running through the front door.

"What! How did he know? And how far is he?" I asked. I saw all the girls freeze up in shock there eyes were wide.

"Well you see I stole your phone. This morning when you two were sleeping I got his number and I was just going to use it if it was an absolute emergency. Plus he was happy and wanted to celebrate because your dad found his sister it turns out she went on the wrong bus and went to the wrong school." Georgy explained. Yet he still didn't tell me how far away he was.

"Georgy you guys been gone for two hours! How far away is he?" I asked

"Egli e per la sua strada fino adesso" He slowly replied. What!

"What do you mean he is on his way up right now? Georgy io ti ammazzo!" I shouted as I jumped out of the hot tub to chase him.

"Your not going to actually kill me are you Sonny?" He asked hiding on the other side of the bar.

"I am mad at him Georgy! Why would you invite him here!" I shouted again climbing on top of the bar and jumping off right next to him. He started to run up the stairs.

"Sonny! Surprise" I heard all the guys and my band mates including Chad shout as the entered the door. I was in my bikini which were boy shorts for the bottom and I had a green tank top over. I was dripping wet well my hair was still dried actually.

"GEORGY!" I screamed and ran up the stairs.

"Non fanno male a me Aly. Ti amo Allison"

"Don't hurt me Aly! I Love you Allison! Georgy why? This is the stupida thing you had ever done." I shouted slipping down the wall. I banged my head against the wall once I was on the floor.

"Mi dispiace"

"I know your always sorry Georgy. I just don't know any more." I sadly replied and got up walking into my room shutting it on the process. My bestfriend since I was 10 went behind my back and invited a guy who made me so mad.

"Principessa?" I heard Chad? How the hell did Chad know what princess was in Italian?

"What!" I angrily screamed.

"Non e colpa di Georgy? Did I say it right?" Is he trying to impress me?

"Yeah it is!" I yelled. I was sitting on the other side of the door tears were falling out my eyes.

"Sonny?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed. I ran to the shower and got in and ready for bed. When I got out I had a voice mail. I decided to call it and listen to it since I had no clue who left it.

"Als. You probably don't want to hear this from me but I do it every year. Happy birthday to you, happy birthday too you. Happy birthday dear Aly Cat, happy birthday to you. Love you always have always will sorry for pushing you away. Italy is no fun with out you. Funny thing I met up with your sisters at the air port yesterday. They love you come back home soon. Miss you bye" I had tears fall out as I unlocked the door to my room to go downstairs. James always will have a spot in my heart but we both know its way too late. I looked at the time it was 2:38 am. I didn't see any one up so I guess there asleep. I quickly ran to the kitchen and grabbed a water and made a sandwich. It was weird eating at this time and alone.

"Hey your up?" I turned to see Skyler standing by the fridge.

"Can't sleep" I replied taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Neither can I"

"Why not?" I asked.

"Chad took my bed. The couch is too hard and the only room that has an extra bed is yours." my mouth just formed an 'o' shape.

"Why did you guys invite him Sky? You even told me with almost have your cast saying you guys don't talk to him as much why now?" I asked again.

"Sonny, Portlyn is his bestfriend he is like her brother. She use to make us talk to him, but when he started to date blond bitch he stopped being all our friend even Portlyn. Exact words 'I am better than you. Don't talk to me' we seen how he looked at you at the studio when we left he was hurt. No one ever made that impact on him. He text all of us Sonny, begging us to know where you were. Since we all hated him and Georgy not really knowing him he caved in. Don't be mad at your bestfriend because of a jerk." Skyler replied. I just finished the rest of my sandwich and stood quite. I didn't know what to think at the moment.

"What are you thinking of?" Skyler asked.

"Chad." Was the only thing that came out of my mouth.

"What about?" Chad. Cute, sweet, nice, jerk. Why would he care so much to where I was?

"Why he cares about someone he just met"

"What do you mean?" I took a deep breath and started to talk.

"Skyler promise you won't think I am crazy. Follow me to my room so we can talk" Yeah I needed some on to talk to, other than my friends they decided to all go behind my back.

"Promise" he replied and we walked quietly up the stairs to my room. Once we were in my room I let Sky go tot he vacant bed next door to mine. It was a split room but it had one entrance.

"Okay on my way here to America I had this weird dream of a little boy and I well I was a little girl too. Well his name was Chad. I didn't know Chad till I ran into him at the studios. Ever since that day I can't stop thinking of him. I keep having a dream of a little kid named Chad and I being friends. The thing is I don't remember being in the states as a kid. Its always been Lombardy as I can remember."

"Maybe it's your conscious telling you that maybe if you give Chad a chance he can become some one you can trust." Skyler replied. He was sitting on the couch in my side of the split room. That made me think if I do be his friend would he deny it like he done earlier?

"I don't know Sky. I think I like him but its too soon to tell."

"Sonny sleep through it and in the morning hopefully your mind is clear"

"Thanks Sky. Good night." I replied giving him a hug and kissed his cheek. I went to sleep thinking of Chad.

"_You have a cute accent" I heard Chad whisper from behind me._

"_Where did that come from?" I asked as I turned around to face the boy of my dreams. His sparkled eye twinkled from the sun light flowing through the window._

"_I do not know? But its cute" He replied. I smiled as I watched another memory. I woke up and the first thing I saw was his blue eyes. Yeah he was way too close for comfort but it was nice. I started to yell at him in Italian telling him he was way to close for comfort and he simply told me we were already at his house. It felt like I was a ghost watching the past._

"_Hey Allison" I heard some sweet voice whisper from behind me._

"_Chad?" I asked as I turned around._

"_No Cupid." he simply replied. It was Chad from the golden locks of his hair, to the ocean blue eyes. _

"_You look like Chad" He smiled the sweetest smile I ever saw. Butterflies started to flap there wings in my tummy. _

"_I only look like the one you truly desire, so you can open your eyes to what you truly want." Chad is that what I truly want? I just met the boy how can I like him?_

"_Why Chad?" I asked._

"_Aly, your not seeing the picture clearly. Open your eyes and it would lead you to so many new paths." _

"_What does that mean Cupid Chad?" _

"_Listen to your heart Aly, you know Chad more than you think" He said as he started to fade off into the distance._

"_Cupid Chad Waite! Cupid come back" I yelled trying to get his attention to bring him back. He wasn't going to come back. I noticed as another memory started to form. It was the night I was in Chad's sisters room. Something was different this time I was looking at the room more carefully. It was so familiar this room it was like I been in it before. But where? _

"_Aly!" I heard a little kid yell I turned to where the voice was coming from as I ran out the room I noticed I was in another house. It was much smaller it had a more homey feeling to it. I saw the little boy I been dreaming about for days at a time. __Suddenly it came to me is Chad the little Chad I been dreaming of? But why him? _

I suddenly woke up with a sweat. I looked at the alarm clock it was past noon. I quickly got ready for the day and ran down stairs to find an empty hotel room. I sat down on the balcony looking at the clear skies.

"I dreamed I was missing, you were so scared. But no one would listen, cause no one else cared" I sang.

"Wow that was amazing, I see they left you too?" I heard the voice that would give me chills.

"Yeah...thanks" I didn't have much to tell him even though I started to like him it didn't mean I had to be nice.

"Listen about last night. I am so sorry. I just wanted to be with you guys" I urned to see him sitting next to me.

"I guess I over reacted, but I am still mad at you for telling me that crap you told me in the studio. Chad I ain't your little toy you can play. I am much smarter than that I made the game." I replied getting up and walked back into the room.

"Sorry about that too. Listen let me make it up to you lets go out and have fun. What do you say?"

"Sure. I guess" I replied. I went up to my room and changed my basketball shorts to black skinny jeans with ankle boots, I put on my gray halter top and black vest. I put black eye shadow on and red lipstick. When I walked out my room I saw Chad waiting for me he looked like he just saw the girl of his dreams I mean his mouth was open and everything. He even dropped the hot cheetoh out his mouth.

"Chad are you trying to catch lunch?" I asked as I walked up to him closing his mouth. He blinked a couple times and blushed.

"Sorry. You look nice" he replied. Nice I only look nice?

"Thanks shall we go?" I asked. We headed out to eat at the hotel restaurant we talked for hours laughing and telling each other about our past. After we ate we met up with everyone at Circus Circus and watched the clowns make a fool out of them selfs. We even got to ride the rides I was too scared to ride a roller coaster but Chad held my hand the whole way keeping me safe. Every so often he would hug me and hold my hand. On the car ride back to the hotel I leaned on his shoulder as he played with my long black hair. It was nice I think I am starting to like him a lot. When we got to the hotel room we all got ready and went to the night club.

"Hey Babe wanna dance?" Some weird guy asked me grabbing my hand.

"No" I hissed yanking my hand out of his.

"Listen little girl your going to dance with me!" he yelled over the music.

"Hey my girlfriend said she didn't want to dance so back up!" Chad yelled wrapping his arm around me. I was scared but thank god he came to save me.

"What ever" The weird guy replied walking away.

"I think I'm going to go back to the room. Thanks Chad" I replied walking away.

"Sonny wait. Why are you sad?" He asked when he caught up to me by the exit.

"Nothing" I replied not looking at him. To tell you the truth when he called me his girlfriend it made me sad because he had a girlfriend already and she was ugh. I haven't had time to have a boy friend after James and to say the truth I am kinda lonely I want someone to love me and protect me too.

"Are you sure?" He asked grabbing my hand. I just nodded and walked hand in hand with him to the elevator. When our floor came up I was relieved it was too quite. As we walked out the elevator and turned to our hall I saw something that broke my heart once again. Chad looked like his world just came crashing down before his eyes. In front of us were the only two people who can cause so much pain. Barbie and Ken, also known as Tawni and James. He lied to me again, the next thing I knew I felt my feet run away from the sight that made my heart break. The message he sent was all a lie, he was nothing but a lie, this whole love was a...lie. I ran to where ever my feet could take me I ran up the stairs and ran to the roof top. I had my purse in my hand I dropped to the floor sitting like an Indian the tears started to fall out like the Travi Fountain. I let him hurt me again my world was nothing but pain and sorrow because of him. I quickly looked into my purse searching for the only friend I ever had. It was my song book I opened it up to the golden chain that had a golden 'C' at the end. It was the song that I was singing earlier I finally thought of the ending I quickly scribbled the lyrics down as tears slipped out my black stained eyes.

"Sonny?" I heard a sad broken voice call out.

"Chad?" I turned to see him standing by the door, he walked up to me and sat down next to me.

"You loved him didn't you?" He asked looking at me with those deep soulful eyes.

"Yeah...I always thought he was going to change." I sniffed looking up from the book back to Chad.

"Love sucks, you think your in love but then they end up moving and leaving you. Then they end up cheating on you."

"Chad?" I whispered moving closer to him he looked at me as if I was going to fix his heart.

"Yeah Sonny?" He asked looking at me with tears sparkling in his eyes.

"Did you love her?"

"Yeah, a lot actually." He whispered.  
"Sorry" I apologized resting my head on his shoulder. We stayed there for the rest of the night. The weekend soon came to an end and we had to go back home to his house. We didn't say much after that night he was mute he only talked when he had to not because he wanted to. I finished my song and was practicing it with my band.

"I can't be who you are" I sang the ending as a tear slipped down my eye.

"You okay?" Georgy asked. I nodded and started the song over again. I guess I didn't say much either any more I went back to the hotel I didn't stay with Chad any more when we passed each other at the studios we acted like we never talked. I wanted to so bad run up to him and hug him and tell him every thing is going to be okay, but I didn't because I know nothing was going to be okay. At least not in a long time. Its funny how things go from good to bad, how relationships crash and fall when you think you would be with them forever. I heard my phone ring from my bag and I quickly ran to get it. As I picked up the phone I didn't recognize the number.

"Ciao Sonny Monroe."

"Ally?" I heard someone ask.

"Who's this?"

"Its Monique. Its your grandma they need you to come back. Things gotten worse they're planning to take over the country.

"This isn't Monique. She never talks to me in English. Who are you?" I hissed. I heard someone laugh then hang up I remembered that laugh, I hated that laugh it was Dalenna. What did she want?


	7. Dreamless nights

I was standing in the middle of the grass watching Mackenzie walk towards me. I had my guitar in my hand ready to run any second. I knew him he was the rich school snob. He didn't like girls like me, who came from nothing. Did he want to ruin what I worked so hard for? My family made me switch schools after coming back from a year long tour so now I am in this horrible school uniform watching this guy walk up to me.  
"Hi I'm Mackenzie you probably know me by my family they own the water company." He smoothly said.

"Hi I am Raven Sterling. You probably know me from my band Vampire Kisses." I quickly replied.

"I heard of it before. Listen your different I like it." Was I different? I looked down at my black boots my black painted nails. I looked like a goth I had blue extensions in my hair and my eyes were covered in black make up.

"Different is good." I replied and walked away to see my band standing there setting up for our performance on the stage. It was for tonights Homecoming dance.

"Raven!" Mackenzie called running up to me. I turned around and lost my balance he quickly caught me in his strong arms. Thats when I looked into his soulful eyes, that moment I knew in my heart that I wanted Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Thanks..for catching me I'm such a klutz." I giggled as I saw the corner of his lips go up into the peacefullest smile.

"Cut!" The director yelled as Chad tried to let go but wouldn't he kept looking at me studying every thing about my face.

"Chad? You can let go now." I heard Portlyn say. I didn't take my eyes off him and neither did he.

"I know. I don't want to though." He simply replied he actually talked again other than whats on the script. What was he doing? What was he trying to prove? My heart started to speed up when I saw him lower his head and kiss me. His lips were so soft and sweet it was deep yet passionate. My fingers got lost in his hair as his hands were holding me tight trying to get me as close as possible. As soon as the kiss started it ended. When I opened my eyes I saw him smile the kind of smile people do after they kiss some one. Then I saw him look up I turned to see who who he was looking at and I saw Tawni in the corner looking madder than a mad cow.

"I missed you." He whispered pecking my lips.

"I missed you too Cooper" I giggled. See that night when we comforted each other we got to know each other more then during the day.

"I'm sorry for not talking to you." He commented hugging me tighter.

"Its okay. Your here now" I replied kissing him once more. Hey I liked him and I wasn't going to let this pass up. Just then I heard a megaphone.

"Sonny! Were going to film your song so get changed and get ready for your song" The director yelled. I quickly pushed myself away from Chad and ran to the dressing room and changed into the black dress. I ran to the stage and waited for the music to start playing. I saw Chad in the front of the stage looking at me. Did he like me too or was I just his plan to get revenge?

"I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared

After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know"

I stared at Chad and it was the second time we didn't take our eyes off each other.

"When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

I closed my eyes trying to hold back the tears. When I wrote this song it was when my world was crashing down. If I keep thinking if any one misses me.

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are" I ended the song and looked back at Chad he looked like he was amazed.

"Cut! Thats a wrap for today." The director yelled for the hundredth time today.

I walked off the stage and was headed to the dressing room when I felt some one pull my hair. I fell back wards and looked up to a blond who was furious.

"Cio che il!" I yelled what the before I felt a shoe to my stomach.

"Listen Sonny he is my boyfriend I warned you before now this is what I have to do." Tawni hissed. She tried to kick me again but I grabbed her foot and she came down. We kept hitting each other till I heard some one laughing. I looked up to see James with _her. _

"Hey whats going on?" I heard the security ask pulling Tawni away.

"Nothing" I hissed getting to my feet.

"Didn't look like nothing." James laughed holding Dalenna's hand.

"What are you doing here?" I asked looking at everyone around me something was going to go bad I just knew it.

"What you don't miss me Allison? I bet your father would be happy to hear from you." Dalenna laughed giving me a cold glare.

"Her name is Sonny" Portlyn replied I turned to see Chad, and all his cast behind me.

"Didn't she tell you Sonny isn't her real name!"

"Is this true Sonny?" Chad asked.

"What are you trying to prove Dalenna? You took everything from me. My boyfriend, my friends what more do you want?" I asked.

"Allison I want to prove to everyone that you shouldn't be trusted. You should have saw this coming after all you should be helping your grandmother rule your country but no you rather be playing house in the United States. You don't deserve to be a princess or the ambassadors daughter. Just face it Aly your out now just tell everyone who you really are." Dalenna replied.

"Sonny is this true?" Chad asked looking as if he was hurt.

"Yeah. My name is Allison Demetria Lovato my dad is the ambassador of Italy. I changed my name because my dad says being a singer is out of the question. I ran away no one knows where I am besides my sisters." I replied as tears started to form into my eyes.  
"Waite Aly tell them the good part. Tell them what you lied about to everyone! Tell them how you said James raped you but in reality it was you! Tell them how you were the towns slut! Tell them how you got drunk and stole." Dalenna yelled.

"Thats not true! He tried to rape me! I wasn't the towns slut and I never drank or stolen any thing in my life!" I shouted back at her.

"Chad this is the girl you want?" Tawni laughed giving me dirty looks.

"Dude you want Aly? Thats low man she isn't even worth it" James added. I can't believe this was happening my head was spinning out of control everyone was asking questions and yelling at the same time. I turned to see Chad looking like he didn't know who I was. Yeah I been here for two weeks and all but how could I tell them my real name. My band mates looked at me with sympathy and had apologetic emotions. This had to be the worst day of my life. I didn't say any ting I just tuned everyone out and ran. The tears were falling out my eyes and I just wanted to go home. I ran into Skyler the only one who wasn't at the filming today because his Character was out of town.

"Sonny whats wrong?" He asked as he held onto me.

"Don't call me that. I messed up everything." I cried out.

"Calm down what happened?" He asked and I explained everything to him.

"Wow? So your name is Allison and not Sonny? Why didn't you tell any one?" He asked.

"Its my celebrity name, plus my dad he didn't want to taint the family name" I replied wiping my tears.

"Don't know what to say. How does Chad feel about this? I know he was starting to like you a lot! Is he mad?" He asked. My heart skipped a beat just then. Chad liked me?

"I don't know he just looked disappointed in me for lying to him."

"Sky don't believe her she is a liar." I heard Chad snarl which made me cry even more.

"Dude its not her fault. She needed to keep it a secret why you mad at her for?" Skyler asked.

"If you care about her so much you date her then." Chad hissed.

"Man what is up with you Chad? You like her and your being a jerk, and I am just being here for her. Something you should do!" Skyler yelled.

"I would have if she didn't lie to me." Chad hissed.

"Thanks for everything Sky. The damage is done she came to destroy me and she succeeded...she always does. You have my number if you need anything." I softly spoke giving him a hug.

"Where are you going to go?" He asked. I looked at Chad standing there with his arms folded over his chest.

"Home. Bye Skyler, and Chad I am sorry for bringing so much drama in your life. Thank you for everything." I whispered and walked out to where my band was and told them what was going to happen. I told them to stay and become famous for what they are. I had to quit my band and disappoint my fans. I would love to bring them back home but if I was home my dad wouldn't let me continue my singing career. James and Dalenna and not to forget Blondie finally won. I had a cab pick me up from the studios as I said my good byes to my friends. Georgy decided to go back home with me he said he had no need for the states if I wasn't there with him. We went to the hotel and packed up our things I called my privet jet and they got things ready for our trip back home. I walked into the plane as I looked out the window saying bye to my dream.

"Aly I have to tell you something. I over heard Dalenna earlier saying she was doing this because she knew your father won and her dad lost. She was mad and wanted pay back." Georgy commented.

"She won at last. I want to write a song have you saw my book?" I asked looking through my bag.

"Last time I saw it was by...Chad at the studio." Georgy replied hitting his forehead.

_(CHADS POV)_

"Dude you let her leave." Skyler replied. Sonny lied to me how can I trust someone like that who would lie about there life and keep everything a secret. I didn't care if I was falling for the new girl she lied and that was final.

"What ever." I replied walking back to the set.

"Chad! She left this." Portlyn yelled running up to me caring a book. I grabbed it from her and walked to my dressing room. I didn't say anything knowing Portlyn she was walking right behind me. I sat on the couch and noticed a book mark when I opened it I found something that I wasn't expecting. A golden chain with a golden C. I know this chain, I only saw it hundreds of times when I was little but I gave it to _her. _The flashbacks soon started to fly into my mind.

"_Chad I'm moving to Italy" Aly said as my heart literally broke. I pulled her into a hug not wanting to let go._

"_What you can't leave me" I replied as she cried into my shirt. _

"_Chad I want you to have this" Aly said taking off her locket and handing it to me. _

"_No Aly this is your's, your mom gave it to you" I replied giving it back to her._

"_I know but I want you to have it, I had my daddy put a picture of me and you in it so you would always have a part of me with you" Aly smiled. Thats when I looked for my chain and handed it to her. _

"Chad? Are you okay, you look like you saw a ghost." Portlyn said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"It was her...I messed up." I whispered as I held the chain close to me. I looked at the first page and saw a song called bestfriends forever.

"Hey, wasn't it you, who's always been there for me? Don't forget what we've been through together. Hey, isn't it true? We promised to always be. Best friends forever, yeah." I read out loud.

"Wow that was nice. Who is about?" Portlyn asked. I shrugged my shoulders and flipped the page there was a small picture of me when I was little and next to me was a smiling Aly she was blushing because I was kissing her cheek. I can't believe I didn't see it before _he _kept calling her Aly. She lived in Italy where she moved to. Her dads name was Paul. All the clues were right in front of my blue eyes. The girl I was in love with was the girl I was falling for, and I let her slip out of my hands.

"She was the girl Portlyn. She was the girl I was so obsessed with. It was her and I let her leave! I was too late." I yelled throwing my head back.

"How are you so sure?" She asked. I held up my chain I gave her so many summers ago. She knew all about the chain when I looked at her I noticed her eyes were wide with excitement and yet confusion.

"Chad she was right here. You yelled at her too! You didn't believe her like the rest of us did. You listened to _them!_" Portlyn was shouting hitting me with countless pillows one after another.

"I have to do something." I replied.

_.Sonny's pov._

_I watched my life from different views. I never saw this coming. Today was my wedding day I was to marry this prince to save my country. All I wanted all I ever dreamed of was my prince in shinning armor but as I stepped closer to the alter my heart broke. When I dreamed of my prince I dreamed it was Chad. Not this arranged prince I never met. When I finally got to the alter the tears stained my face my mascara was ruined and my eye liner smudged. My prince slowly turned he too only meeting me for the first time. He was cute tall black hair that covered his eyes if he didn't push it to the side. He had the brightest greenish blue eyes ever. He looked perfect, but the only thing was he wasn't Chad._

I quickly opened my eyes waking up from my dream as soon as I felt the tears fall from my closed eyes. My pillow was soaked wet, from all the tears I shed. I was never this vulnerable before I met him. I was the mean girl who didn't let any one hurt me even if James and Dalenna hurt me many times before. I looked out the window we were in the clouds puffy white clouds surrounding the jet plane. It was big sized plane we used it to fly my stage and everyone. I loved my plane it was black and purple and had scripted letters that said Sonny Monroe. Once we hit London we have to land and get into the smaller family plane. I didn't say much to Georgy there was nothing to be said. This time tomorrow I would be home. I'd probably be scheduling another flight to the island my grandmother owns. Today was probably well most likely the last day I would be Sonny Monroe. A tear escaped my eyes once again. He didn't believe me, why should he believe me? Yet there was something that wouldn't let me forget about the kiss we shared or the way he held me. The way his eyes sparkled when he would look into my eyes.

When we finally landed in London I saw the small jet plane I rode numerous of times. I slowly walked away from my dream for the second time. I said goodbye to my baby it was going to stay hidden till I absolutely need it. I got onto the plane as the engines roared up tears fell from my eyes. I was giving everything and everyone up. We flew through the air and fast speed. It was late as the night sky turned darker. I didn't want to sleep because of my dreams weren't as sweet. My dreams were haunting me my life was falling apart. My dreams crumbled in my hand. I must have fallen asleep because when I finally woke up from my dreamless sleep we were landing in Lombardy. My life would change for the worst I just know it.


End file.
